Talk:Welcome to the Dollhouse/@comment-6713517-20150325231550
Personally I think that yes that's Jason's twin but he gained darker hair as he grew older which does happen to some kids I have my brother here in real life as proof also I think Charles was jealous of Alison because he didn't kiss her like Jason did in the video I think that maybe Charles broke Alison's arm when she was alil over 2 and because she was so young she doesn't remember it and plus since those boys looked around 3 years old when Alison was almost 3 those boys would've been around 6-7 years old which is early enough for psychosis it's not common but it can happen and maybe they sent him to juvie for kids and he got out when he was 18 because at the time of Alison getting hit with the rock Charles would've been 18 and maybe he got out on good behavior (which happens when ur 18 and can prove to them ur good now or whatever (obviously faked that) he shows up in the yard and Mrs. Di freaks out that he's coming home and she's gonna have to explain another kid to the world plus she knows how much he's hated Alison all these years because she's been the cute lil princess having the perfect life and perfect friends and he was locked up so he hated her for that so I think that maybe he met Bethany at some point while locked away and he convinced her to come with him to kill Alison but was tricking her there to kill her as well because Mrs. Di was getting close to her as well and that made him jealous also so he killed her and was going to bury her but heard Melissa and ran off to hide and then later he came back and hit Alison on the head with the rock which explains why Mrs. Di covered for him cause he's her son and all and explains why Mrs. Di buried Alison as well then Charles ran off and hid again and he found out Alison wasn't dead he started trying to find her and that's why she hid for 2 years cause she was afraid of getting killed for real but when she came back I guess Charles decided he didn't want to kill her after all he wanted to isolate her from her friends and have her locked up like he was all those years and he's jealous of her friends so he takes them and makes Mona be Alison so he can have all of his dolls locked away for him to play with in his sick twisted mind I think he loves his sister not in a perverted way or anything but in an obsessive way like he wants to control everything in her life so since he had Mona offering herself up he took her to make her be Alison the lil puppet sister he always wanted but the only parts I don't understand are these 1) I know Mr. Hastings is the father of Jason and Charles obviously but even though Mrs. Di hid that from Mr. Di how did he just forget that Jason had a twin all these years of trying to figure out who would want to hurt her? How would he forget a 3rd kid? unless Mrs. Di faked his death or something idk 2) Unless Mrs. Di brainwashed her kids to forget Charles how would Jason forget his own brother cause even if he went away around 6-7 years old Jason would still have some fade memories of his twin Alison was probably only around 3 when he left so it'd make sense that she didn't remember him but why didn't Jason? 3) when Mrs. Di saw those txts on Alison's phone and knew she was being threatened by somebody why would she assume it was Spencer who is Ali's friend and not Charles somebody who's shown hatred for Alison? and if she did suspect Charles why wouldn't she saw anything to protect Alison 4) I almost don't get Charles killing Mrs. Di since I think he really cared for his mom in a way unless he is mad for sending him off but it wouldn't explain why he didn't kill her that night to but anyway maybe he was afraid she'd tell the truth and he had to kill her? or maybe it was because Ali was coming back and he didn't want them to bond again? idk which yet